Dilemma
by Sunshine-Girl03
Summary: Harry and Ron’s hatred for a Draco grows as he captures the heart of their dearly beloved best friend Hermione. While Hermione’s perfect friendship with Ginny could be torn to pieces when jealousy comes in. Rated PG13 for language.
1. Draco meets Vanessa

DILEMMA  
  
DISCLAIMER: **Blah, blah, blah, blah** You know what should be here so I wont bother to write it  
  
SUMMARY: Harry and Ron's hatred for a Draco grows as he captures the heart of their dearly beloved best friend Hermione. While Hermione's perfect friendship with Ginny could be torn to pieces when jealousy comes in.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review after you finish after u read this, and please refrain from flaming me. If you must then you are may, I guess. Also, I never did plan anything for Ron in this story, so he only has very small parts and will often be left out in most things. I offer all my apologies to all the Ron Weasly Fans.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
"Vanessa! Oh how are you?" squealed Narcissa Malfoy, hugging her friend's daughter tightly.  
"I'm fine thanks." Vanessa answered after Narcissa let go. Vanessa Fitzgerald was a tall seventeen-year-old witch, with long blonde hair that reached her waist, sparkling blue eyes, a dazzling smile filled with lots of pearly whites, a fair and flawless complexion and a perfect body. She was in other words, beautiful!  
"Oh that's good to hear!" Lucious said politely, surprisingly with no malice. He was hoping to finally get his son, Draco, paired up with Vanessa for god this time. For her family and descendants are pure-blooded families, and were also rich and have a very high social status, just like they were.  
  
Draco and Vanessa had already known each other for eight years, since they were nine. They had been the closest of friends, really close actually; Vanessa had almost kissed Draco on his fifthteenth birthday, but her cousin Sofia dragged her away to the dance-floor.  
Lucious had saw the whole thing and thought that they had a connection and his plan would work out fine. The Fitzgerald's owned a beautiful mansion/manor near London. The Fitzgerald didn't need to work, because Matthew Fitzgerald's father (Vanessa's grandfather) had owned a muggle business of selling high tech objects that were of no use to the wizarding world, but a huge success with the muggles. Plus, Vanessa was a big hit with all the muggles, especially all the males. She was a super model, she earned a lot of money because she had such a perfect image that all the big company's like, Gucci, Fendi, Channel, Louis Vuitton and etc. wanted her to model their designed labels. She made all their clothes look their best!  
  
Vanessa backed away and sat on the couch in the Malfoy's spacious living room, and let her parents talk to Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. Vanessa sat listening to all the small talk the adults were making.  
"Oh my, Rebecca, (Vanessa's mother) what a gorgeous dress!" cried Narcissa.  
"Oh do you like it? My Matt bought it for my last birthday!" Rebecca said proudly.  
"Oh Darling, why don't you buy me dresses like that?" Narcissa asked her husband sweetly.  
"Because you have too many already!" and all the adults laughed.  
  
While the older people were chatting away, Draco walked up to the doorway that led from the Hall to the Living Room. He watched as Vanessa looked at all the objects and furniture in the Living Room. He admired her beauty. She was elegant, graceful, well-mannered, and all those flattering words that all meant the same thing. Draco never knew the reason why all those words were invented for just one meaning.  
Vanessa was also kind, generous, polite, intelligent and very friendly. She wasn't a Slytherin type that's for sure – his peers wouldn't like that much, but that didn't matter, she didn't attend Hogwarts. She attended an all girls' Witch Academy boarding school in America. Vanessa played the piano, she was an excellent player, Draco knew. A couple of years back when Vanessa was still attending school in London, she used to visit often and play on Narcissa's grand piano. Vanessa could play all sorts of music on the piano, her three most favourite were the muggle songs: 'Greensleaves', 'Wing Beneath My Wings' and 'Für Elise'. There were heaps more that she liked, but those were her favourite, under the influence of Draco of-course. **But Vanessa might have different taste now, we have not communicated for quite sometime now.** Draco thought.  
Aside from all that, Vanessa was, beautiful and model! Now his friends had to put that into account! Her sparkling blue eyes darted here and there. When finally she spotted Draco. He flashed her his most charming smile, showing her his perfect white teeth. Vanessa blushed, she had been a little bit aroused by that event at the birthday party, and she had never gone to another party of Draco's since that incident. Draco walked over and stood in front of her, Vanessa looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Draco rolled his eyes slightly and extended a hand, intending to take hers. Then Vanessa finally realised what was happening. "Oh" she mouthed silently and held out her hand. Draco took it and kissed it on the back of her palm gently, he did it out of pure politeness and manners. His parents beamed at him proudly. Vanessa made room for him to sit down, but Draco just sat in the other sofa next to the one she was sitting in.  
"Oh, 'Becca! This is my son, Draco!" introduced Narcissa.  
"Yes, yes. Our son." Nodded Lucious, winking at Rebecca and Matthew Fitzgerald.  
  
AN: I hope you like it so far. I am so sorry for being extremely late at updating. Its not because I was real lazy, or had things going on, or any of the usual excuses I and many others come up with. Its because my internet connection went down and I had to wait ages before they found out the problem. (My little sisters had fiddled around with all the settings on this computer and so that kinda disoriented some things.) But to make up for it, I had written a couple of chapters to be uploaded at the same time so it could keep you all content.  
  
Press "Review" NOW!! Then go on to read my next chapter! I want a review for each chapter from each of you! **I'm so greedy, am I not?!? Hehe!** 


	2. Harry's Reunion

DILEMMA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Fitzgerald's so far, okay?  
  
AN: hope you reviewed the first chapter, if you haven't done so already, don't worry 'bout it. But I do hope you review this chapter when you finish. If you don't review every chapter, please review every three chapters you read. You shall continue.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
*#* knock, knock, knock *#*  
  
"Dudley, dear, please answer the door." Petunia Dursley asked ever so sweetly to her son. She was baking honeycomb muffins in the kitchen, before she started on dinner. I'm not going to launch into detail of what the Dursley's look like, you should already know  
"Why not let the Potter boy do it? Where is he anyway?" asked Vernon Dursley lazily from the sofa in the living room, watching the news.  
"Oh, I don't know, he's not in the house. But who cares anyway."  
"Oh, yeah. Then go ahead Dudley." Vernon said, looking at his son fondly. Dudley got up after a couple of moans and groans and three more knocks on the door. "Fine."  
  
"What do you want?!?" Dudley yelled at the 3 people at the door. The girl who had knocked on the door, was quite pretty, noticed Dudley, with brown bushy hair and blah, blah, blah. The other two people were a boy and another girl with flaming red hair.  
"Hmm" said the pretty bushy haired girl, disapprovingly. "we were wondering if Harry was home.".  
"Well, he's not home."  
"Then where is he?" The boy asked from behind.  
"He is – " But then Dudley's mum called from the kitchen door, "Dudy-kins. Who is it?" The red-heads had to cover their mouths with their hands to stop themselves from laughing aloud.  
"Some people looking for Harry." Dudley yelled back to his mother who came rushing out at that.  
"Harry doesn't live here. Get out!" she yelled into the bushy haired girl's face.  
"I only – "  
  
At that point Harry strolled around corner to Privet Drive and saw the people gathered at number 4 Privet Drive. He recognised the 3 standing outside, and ran towards the house.  
"Hermione, Ron, Ginny!" They all turned to look at the running figure. Hermione knew that voice and said out in delight, "Harry!"  
  
"Get over here now!" screamed Petunia at her nephew who was now standing three blocks away.  
"Ron, Ginny, Hermione! Come on!" Harry beckoned to his friends to follow him. They all got the idea and ran after him.  
"Dudley, get him!" Vernon yelled when he came out.  
"But, Dad. Do I have to?" But Harry and his friends had been long gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Harry, how have the muggles been treatin' ya?" asked Ron, when they reached the park. Harry looked up from the bench he was sitting on, Dudley's name was graffitied all over it. "Oh, the usual."  
"Hmm." Said Ginny.  
"So" said Harry, "What were you doing in Privet Drive?"  
"We just thought we'd visit you." Ginny smiled at him.  
  
After awhile, the girls had walked off towards the playground to talk away from the boys.  
"Hermione," started Ginny.  
"Yes?" Hermione looked to her best friend.  
"Do you – " Ginny took a breath. "Do you have feelings for, for Harry?"  
"Oh." Hermione thought. "As a friend, I do. He's like the brother I never had. He's not like your brother, Ron. Harry and I get along better, without much conflict I mean."  
"Oh ok. But do you have any other feelings otherwise?"  
"Not so." Hermione sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking. "Well, I mean sometimes I feel like there is some chemistry, but as soon as I think that, it's gone. So, no."  
"Oh ok then." Ginny looked away.  
  
"Why, do you have a crush on him?" Hermione smirked. Ginny blushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were also deep in conversation.  
"Um, Ron?"  
"Yeah?" He tore his eyes off the girls.  
"You, you don't have a crush on Hermione, do you?" Harry tried to make it sound that he wasn't very interested, and only trying to make conversation.  
"Well." Ron looked back at the girls sitting on the swings. "What would you say if I said 'yes'?"  
"I would say that, you shouldn't like your best friends in that way."  
"Really?" Ron asked curiously. "Why not?"  
"Oh, um, coz – " Harry thought. "Coz, relationships between two best friends don't often work that well. I mean, if you haven't already noticed, most go out, then dump each other just to become best friends again!" Harry smiled, wasn't he great at making up excuses!  
"Oh ok. Then in that case, I don't like her in that way." Ron said loudly. The girls who were 8 metres away stared at him. Harry beamed this time.  
"Good." Harry said simply. He looked up at the darkening sky.  
"Why?"  
"Oh um – "  
"YOU like her!" Ron laughed.  
"No I don't!" Harry said, a little too quickly.  
"Yes, you do!" Ron laughed harder.  
"Do not."  
"Do so!"  
"I do not!"  
"You do so!"  
"Why would I?" Harry refrained from looking at his red-head friend's eyes.  
"You know what?" Ron stared at Harry wide eyed. "You're a hypocrite!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes you are. But anyhow, I don't think I like Hermione that way anymore."  
"Anymore?" Ginny said suspiciously. The two girls had walked up to the bench the boys were sitting on while they were bickering, and were now giggling like mad. The boys both blushed, Harry's cheeks went slightly pink.  
  
"Come on, we better take you back to your aunt and uncle." Said Ginny. As Ron got up to go, Harry said, "Nah, how 'bout we stay out for the night. And turn in late?"  
"What about our parents?" Hermione said fearfully. Breaking a rule like their curfew time might turn out ugly.  
"We can owl them, don't worry." Harry dismissed that issue with a wave of his hand.  
"And who's owl will we use?"  
"Mine!"  
"How?"  
"Don't you know how to use an owl?"  
"No she means, how do we get it?" explained Ron.  
"Haven't any of you heard of the summoning charm before?" Harry said sarcastically.  
"Oh." His friends all mouthed silently.  
  
So they sneaked to the back of the Dursley's back yard, and hidden in the garden bed below, Hermione whispered, "Accio Hedwig." Hedwig then, still in the cage, zoomed out silently from Harry's open bedroom window. At the same time, Harry and Ron, each muttered "Accio quill" and "Accio parchment". All of the pieces of parchment on Harry's desk and a quill flew out of the open window as well.  
  
A few minutes later, two letters were written and clutched in Hedwig's beak and claws and she was off.  
"Well, lets go." Said Ginny quietly. And without the Dursley's knowing, who were in their lounge/living room watching television, the four friends sneaked out again, setting towards the city.  
  
Hermione had some pocket money that she had saved, and was planning to spend most of it treating her friends to some treats to celebrate an early party of Harry's 17th Birthday.  
  
AN: there you have it, the second chapter. Its really short coz I gotta get on with all my school assignments (due on Monday! (today is Friday)).  
  
So please press "review", and make your review long if you can and if you didn't review for chapter one. I'll post a new chapter to my stories as soon as possible! 


	3. The Arts of Draco

DILEMMA  
  
AN: Hey I'd just like u all to know that, the 2 separate stories going on right now (Draco part and Harry's part) will be put together soon. So don't freak that you won't understand it, it will all come together.  
  
Oh, and I only got one review :( I think I need a hug! Oh well, I hope, I really, really hope I get lots more later. So this chapter is all and totally dedicated to one one and only, first reviewer of this story --- drum roll --- ANGEL! I sound like such a loser don't I?? Lol!  
  
Angel: I personally like this story best, coz I have planned everything out for  
it all. And yes, I will try to watch my grammar, I was in a rush  
anyway. Thanks for the luck, I think it worked!  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
"So, um, you think we should take you home now Harry?" Hermione asked. It was 8:30 pm in the evening now (I don't know if it is dark by then where ever you're living, but here in Darwin, Australia it is like black by then.) The four were supposed to be home before it started to get dark.  
  
"Oh hold on a moment!" cried Ron, licking ice cream that had dripped off his fingers. "I haven't finished yet!"  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms up high. "Ah, yeah I guess."  
  
Hermione picked up her handbag and stood up. "Well, shall we?"  
  
Harry took one last look at Florean Forescues's Ice-Cream Parlour, bringing back memories from before his third year, when he was accommodated at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Then off they went, slowly, heading back to Privet Drive from Diagon Ally, London.  
  
Harry knowing all the way, that he'd be in deep trouble when the Dursley's noticed he was back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Vanessa?" Draco said, looking away from the adults sitting on the other side or the long dinning table – gossipping, catching up on all the news – after dessert.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna, like, get away from these oldies and step upstairs for a while?" asked Draco.  
  
Vanessa thinking suspiciously said slowly "Why?"  
"Oh," Draco laughed at his friend "I just wanna show you something."  
  
So the two went up the grand flight of stairs, heading to a room. But it wasn't Draco's room, Vanessa noticed. "Where are we going?"  
"To my Art Room" Draco took a turn and headed down a short hall and opened the tall oak doors at the end. "Welcome to my personal drawing room"  
  
Vanessa gaped at the furniture in this large room. It was a bright room, lit by hundreds of pretty chandeliers. Ceiling high windows, revealing the starry night sky. Clay sculptures stood here and there. A large desk in the centre. An easel stood next to it, in front of a tall black stool. A large shelf filled with all sorts of art supplies: paint, oil pastels, chalk, pencils, quills, brushes, and more. Hung on the walls all around were paintings, and chalk drawings, and sketches of people and landscapes. But something in it all was missing, "The pictures are not moving!" cried Vanessa.  
"Oh, that's because," Draco blushed "They're muggle paintings."  
"Muggle? Why on earth would – "  
"Hey, are you criticising my constructive artwork?" teased Draco. "Nah, it's coz I find Muggle art fascinating." Draco looked up all his art around the room.  
"You did all this? By yourself?"  
Draco nodded slowly, still studying each of his paintings. Vanessa looked Draco as if seeing him for the first time. "Wow. I've never seen this side of you before."  
"What side?" Draco snapped out of his trance.  
"This, sensitive side of you."  
"Oh, well," Draco blushed once again. "Ah, well everybody's gotta have a sensitive side don't they?" he smiled widely.  
"Well, I'm impressed!" Vanessa smiled even more widely.  
  
"Hey! Do you want me to draw you?" Draco exclaimed brightly.  
"Oh, ok!" Vanessa said, equally as excited. Draco walked away and brought another stool from the corner and placed it infront of his easel. "Sit there" he offered.  
  
About twenty minutes later, his sketch was done. He showed it to Vanessa and she was astounded by how professional it looked, just like a photograph. It looked exactly like her, no flaws or anything.  
"Well, Mr Malfoy Jr. I'm amazed. Draco smiled happily, a true genuine smile that didn't come from seeing others pain. But a true smile, that was from the basis of happiness. He hadn't felt like this for years, about anyone, even his friends in Slytherin. He hadn't even had this much fun when he was picking on other students like Potter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Sorry I'm late once again. I was very lazy and hadn't done most of my homework, so now I must catch up on it all, not a very good thing. Assignments and essays keep piling up and homework done in a rush during classes, I've never had this experience before, very new to me! So, I will try to do it all this weekend, and just as a warning, I might not update for much longer still. I offer all apologies.  
  
Also, so sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it kinda covers all I wanted to happen in this update, but anyhow I will write another straight away, I'm writing now! 


	4. Paparazzi part 1

DILEMMA  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Ok then, I better get going." Harry said, starting to push his trolley towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10.  
"Oh, one more thing, DON'T COME BACK NEXT SUMMER!" yelled his Uncle menacingly.  
"Oh, Vernon." Harry's Aunt Petunia wacked her husband gently on his arm. "We can not do that! What will the neighbours say if they notice he's gone for summer? We've told them all that he attends St Brutus' and comes home for Summer, we can't change that!" She finished fearfully.  
"Oh alright." Vernon said reluctantly. "You may come back for summer."  
"Oh I wish I didn't" muttered Harry under his breath, when a big bunch of brown bushy hair came and embraced him with its arms. "HARRY!!"  
"Hermione?" She let go of Harry, and held him at arms length, escorting him a little away from his relatives. "How did they react when you got back?" she whispered concernedly. Hermione eyed Harry's Aunt and Uncle carefully, then at Dudley, who was looking quite jealous, obviously he still liked her.  
"They were alright – " Harry turned to look at his relatives, seeing their faces of disapproval, he quickly waved goodbye and pushed his trolley away with Hermione.  
  
The train-ride to the ancient castle that most students called home, was very uneventful for Harry and his pals. Ron challenged Harry to their usual game of Wizards' Chess, while Hermione and Ginny watched, only to join in when they guys played Exploding Snap. Ginny lost to every single game of snap due to the fact that she kept starring at Harry and often found herself daydreaming.  
  
AT HOGWARTS  
  
"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson's voice was heard shouting across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table to where Draco stood at the huge doors. He walked over to the table, smiling, knowing he had a way to keep Pansy from him. No sooner had he sat down; Pansy bombarded him with million questions. "Draco! Did you hear? Is it true? Is it? Huh? Are you really going out with that girl? Huh? With that Vanessa-what-ever-her-name-is girl? Will you dump her for me?" Draco pried Pansy's hands off his arm, which now hurt like hell from being under the grip of Pansy's inch-long fingernails. He backed away from her a bit. "Pansy get off me!" he yelled, coz Pansy had just re-attached herself to his arm again. Everyone turned to stare at the pair, after a moment of silence all the chatter resumed as if there was no interruption.  
"For your information, Pansy" he said her name as if it was a word that brought distaste to his mouth. "I am dating Vanessa Fitzgerald. And I ain't ditching her for a girl like you!" Then Crabbe looked up with a goofy grin on his face, from across the table opposite Draco.  
"What?" Draco starred at him.  
Crabbe laughed. "Well, its just that – never mind" he laughed again still staring the pair sitting across from him.  
"Crabbe, spit it out!" Pansy spat.  
"Ok!" He smiled at Pansy darkly then said "it's just I can't believe Draco actually looked at you as a girl!" Draco slowly turned to face Pansy, an evil grin spread across his face. "Well actually, I didn't want her to feel bad. I've always seen her as a dog, don't you think so Crabbe?" And both the boys burst out laughing and pointing at Pansy. Pansy sulked and ran to outside heading for the dungeons.  
"How did she know that I was dating Vanessa anyway?" Draco asked Crabbe quietly.  
"Well, everybody knows."  
"Everybody does? How?" Draco scratched his head.  
"Well it was in this months copy of Witch Weekly." Crabbe said and returned to his dinner.  
"It was?!?" cried Draco "When were we ever spied on? Do you have a copy of it here?" Crabbe pointed to a magazine on Pansy's seat. Draco gasped in shock when he saw the front cover.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: well there's chapter 4. I don't know when I'll update, hopefully soon. See ya.  
  
Oh and please review! 


	5. Paparazzi part 2

**Dilemma **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Why in the world would these stupid people publish our private lives in a tabloid magazine?!?!" shouted Draco.

"Ah..." Goyle began. "Maybe, maybe it's because your girl is a celebrity? I dunno." And he returned to eating again.

"Argh!" Draco flipped to the centre pages, where it described in detail of what the couple did on the day. He saw pictures of him and Vanessa walking on the beach, sitting in the park, and even buying food from the ice-cream man!

"Why the fuck would they do this?" He slammed the magazine down on the empty chair that seated Pansy a few moments ago.

After dinner he took the magazine a owled it to his girlfriend with a note that read:

_Have you seen this?_

_You never told me that being with you would involve _

_being published in Witch Weekly!_

_Do we have to cope with this everytime we go out?_

_ Draco_

* * *

That night, all night, Draco dreamed of the same dream.

"_You can't do this!" he screamed._

"_Yes we can." replied the a photographer. She was stripping him of this clothes. _

_Draco grasped for his clothes and covered his private parts with them. "Go away!" he screamed. "Vanessa, do something!" He pleaded for his girlfriend to help him. _

_She backed away and sat on the sofa. "No Draco, you are my boyfriend, you must be published in every magazine!" and with that she got up and opened the door, and the room was flooded with reporters and photographers._

"NO!" Draco screamed as he woke up in cold sweat.

He looked around, and there was the owl he had used last night, on his bedside table. It must have come in through the open window. As he took the note Draco said to the owl, "I have a reply so just wait a moment"

Dearest Draco,

I am sorry about the paparazzi , I forgot to mention that to you.

If you love me, then we can deal with them.

But if you'd rather cut it off now, just let me know.

Love always, Vanessa.

"I do love you." Whispered Draco as he wrote this on the back of the same parchment. He folded it through the middle and gave it to the owl, then the owl took off.

_

* * *

_

"So what do you plan to do when you leave this place?" Ginny asked her best friend, Hermione.

"Um, I've always wanted to be a Healer at St. Mungo's or maybe I'll be a muggle doctor and work in the muggle world."

"But what for? You've done a whole seven years of Hogwarts and then you're just gonna leave it at that and go work as a muggle? Be a Healer instead." Ginny insisted.

"Ok, then I guess i will." Hermione nodded and smiled at her friend. "You're a smart kid, Ginny!"

"I'm not a kid!" laughed Ginny, slapping her friend playfully.

Hermoine laughed harder "You are to me. My little kid sister, yeah?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am so so so sorry for the over half year break I had with this story. I am really sorry. I've been so lazy this year. I've just been reading and reviewing other people's story telling them to update soon and here I am doing nothing. I'm REALLY SORRY!

well please review.

This story will continue.


	6. The 411

**Dilemma**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note:** This chapter isn't much, nothing special happens for the rest of the year at Hogwarts, so the story will continue from after the main characters (except for Ginny) have graduated. This is just giving you the 411 about it.

* * *

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the rest of their grade, have graduated from Hogwarts. Most had done well with their NEWTs.

- Harry now works part-time at the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley for money while he works for the Order.

- Ron is planning to go to Romania to study dragons with Charlie, he is unsure of when he will leave, as of yet.

- Draco has put his art skills to good use and is working in the London City, drawing pictures of interested people who have time to sit around and be drawn. He also sells some of his artwork there. His father won't give him money until Draco learns the value of money and that money don't grow on trees. So Draco is planning to open an art shop/gallery sort of thing soon. Selling muggle and wizard art to the public (only muggle art to the muggles though).

- Hermione is applying for a apprenticeship-like thing for becoming a healer.

- Ginny is still in Hogwarts, studying to become the next Minister for Magic.

* * *

No need to review for this chapter, just go ahead and read the next chapter.


	7. Dumped, Romania & Kicked Out!

**Dilemma**

**Diclaimer:** i do not own anything that is recognisable related to HP. I also don't own all them company names. As much as i'd love to say they were mine, they're not. If they were mine, i'd be rich, and i'm not, so i am reduced to having to write fanfics about JK Rowlings novels instead of actually being out there making the money .... blah blah blah blah blah.....blah blah blah.....ok i'll shut up nowz.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Look Vanessa, as much as I love you, I just can't stand the paparazzi. I'm sick of it!" Draco paced around the room as he said this. 

Vanessa was silent. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

Draco stopped and stood in front of her. "You getting what I'm saying here?"

"Yeah, yeah." Vanessa nodded. She looked at her shoes. "You want to end our relationship because you can't handle the pressure of always having cameras in your face. I understand." She said the last bit very quietly.

"I'm so sorry, 'Nessa-baby. It's just I hate it when I'm drawing, there are people taking photos of me. And not a lot of the customers like being photographed and being put in the magazines. I mean, we're even in the muggle tabloids, for crying out loud!" Draco looked at his soon-to-be-ex.

"I just can't believe it's just gonna be over, just like that." Vanessa put her hands over her face. She had thought that Draco, of all people, would be used to the attention and be okay with it all. But if he couldn't handle it, then who could? Who could she finally settle down with when her time comes for her to start a family? But no, she was just thinking ahead of time, and that was just bad, they were only eighteen.

"Don't worry, 'Nessa. There'll be heaps of good men waiting to take my place. And who knows, they might be better than me."

Vanessa didn't look up, although she did take her hands away from her face.

Draco whispered a goodbye and said that they could still be friends, and with that he walked out of Vanessa's apartment.

When he got to the ground level and walked out he looked back up at her window.

He remembered all the things inside. And he would forever.

It was just ... everything. They had a special relationship. One that developed from friendship, and Draco had always believed that no other lovecould be as special as that one that began to blossom when two became friends.

But that was all the past now. He had told Vanessa to move on, so he must too.

* * *

**_--A week after Draco and Vanessa broke up--_ **

"Hey, guys. Charlie just got back to me, he says that he can show me how to handle dragons now." Ron announced excitedly over the table at breakfast one Sunday morning.

Hermione and Harry were over for dinner last night and they all stayed up til very late so Molly insisted that they stayed the night. "You both can share Fred and George's room, there are no other beds in those other rooms, and its way to late for us to rearrange the house." Was what Molly had said, sure enough Harry had loved that idea, just him and Hermione.

"Oh that's great! Good for you Ron!" said Molly, equally as excited. "But remember that you have to come home every Christmas and Easter. And see to it that you can bring Charlie too."

"Yeah, I will" replied Ron.

"Hey everybody look at this, isn't that the Malfoy's boy?" said Arthur Weasley, holding up the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah it is." Said Hermione. "What's it 'bout?"

"It's saying here that 'Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious Malfoy has broken off his relationship with the famous Vanessa Fitzgerald.'"

"Hmmm." Harry said. "Yeah, that's right, he was going out with a girl of that name at the start of seventh grade wasn't he?"

"Yeah" Ginny agreed. She still liked Harry, though Harry was too busy noticing Hermione.

"Anyway, when are you leaving, Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"Wednesday."

* * *

_# Ring, ring. Ring, ring. #_

"Oh it's that blasted cell phone that Vanessa insisted I used. Muggles, think of everything these days." Draco said to himself.

He was driving a muggle car. A flash car actually. It was a Mercedes-Benz convertible. Thought Draco believed that going by broom was much faster, no need to worry about traffic, he did like this car.

# Ring, ring #

Draco reached for the ear-phones, he didn't want another muggle police fine for driving while using the phone. Did muggles really have small brains? Can't they do two things at once?

_# Ring, ring #_

"Hello?"

"Hi Draco!" came Vanessa's voice. "You were right! I've found another guy. His name is Tony, he's half Spanish, and he's real cute too!"

"Oh that's great!" Draco said, pretending to be interested.

"But…"

"But what?" Draco smiled, there was always a catch, 'cause who could be better than Draco Malfoy? Draco was the best. Draco the Modest! He laughed at his own joke.

"What are you laughing at? You're laughing at me!" Vanessa teased.

"No I'm not!" protested Draco.

"Yeah, but Tony's a muggle." She held her breath.

"A MUGGLE?!?!" Draco lost control of his steering wheel and swerved off his lane. "Sorry!" he apologised to the driver that was now beeping his horn at Draco. "Sorry."

"Oh, I knew you would do that!" Vanessa whined.

"When do you plan to tell Tony that you're a witch? How do you think he's gonna take it 'Nessa? WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA DO TO YOUR MUGGLE REP.? Huh?"

"Um, not now, but soon. He'll be shocked I'm sure … and what was the last question?" Vanessa answered.

"Just think of what being a witch will do to your reputation towards the muggles! Versace will be too afraid to let you wear their clothes! Everybody will think you spelled yourself to look beautiful!" Draco expressed his frustration by hitting the horn for no apparent reason.

Vanessa coughed at that.

"YOU SPELLED YOURSELF TO LOOK THE WAY YOU LOOK?!?!?!" Draco screamed.

"Oh, never mind. Oh, well, then if Tony loves me, he'll keep it to himself."

"Oh what ever you say, sweetie." Draco shook his head. "But did you really cast a spell on yourself to look gorgeous?"

"Ah..."

"'Nessa, tell me!" He demanded.

"Oh only my teeth, I have a major sweet tooth so I always had bad teeth, so I 'spelled' them." Vanessa confessed.

"Anything else?"

"Um... and my fingers, I had short stuby fingers, MY GOSH, they were UGLY! I just had to fix them."

"Nothing else, everything else is natuaral beauty, right?" asked Draco shaking his head.

"Ah... yeah, right. Anyway, dont tell anybody those things I just told you. PLEASE."

"I wont" _What was she getting into?_ "Take care of yourself, and don't do anything irrational."

"Thanks Drakey-Poo. Bye-byes." Said Vanessa.

"See ya."

"Bye." Said Vanessa's voice just before Draco hung up the phone.

* * *

Draco pulled up at Malfoy Manor. He unlocked the door, pushed it wide open and walked through without closing it, _One of the elves will get it later_ he thought. 

"Muggle boyfriend...she friggen spelled herself?...what if they knew?...Versace...L.V....Dolce&Gabanna...what's gonna happen to her?..." Draco muttered all the way into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge door in search for a snack.

"You dumped her." came a voice from behind Draco.

Draco turned around and noticed that his father was sitting at the breakfast table holding the Daily Prophet. Lucious threw the newspaper on the table and stood up. "You dumped her!" Lucious repeated.

"I know" Draco said simply, taking a bite of the apple he took from the fruit bowl. "So what?"

"Do you know how hard I worked to get you two together?"

"Hey, you didn't work at all, the relationship that grew between Vanessa and myself, was purely from the chemistry and love between her and I!"

"Shut up!" shouted Lucious. "I will have none of that! I planned everything. It was me who first talked to them, introducing them to our family. It was I who did my homework and found out that they a pureblooded and wealthy. I did all that! Was that not work?" Lucious questioned his only son.

Draco thought for a moment with one hand on his hip, and the other extended, holding the apple. "Well, I wouldnt deny it, though I still say that the relationship only started because I..."

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Lucious.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in the court yard. From there she had saw her son drive on to the estate in that silver muggle thing. Although she must admit, it did look nice, and the device suited her son perfectly.

She watched him throw the doors open and strolled in like he owned the place, though he once did, but not anymore. She knew what was going to happen soon.

She had heard the news about him and Vanessa.

From where she was sitting she could hear her husband scream at Draco. _Oh my beloved Draco_ she thought, _what is he to do now?_

"I WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM MY SON! A SON SHOULD RESPECT HIS FATHER, WHAT SO EVER!" Lucious' voice was heard over the grounds.

_Thank God that our neighbours live so far away._

"If a son is to respect his father, his father must have some respect for his son's personal life!" Draco shouted, though not as loud as Lucious' voice, it was stillloud enough for Narcissa to hear.

_Oooh, I've never heard Draco this mad before, poor baby. How must he feel now?First Vanessa, and now this ... issues have arisen. Oh my poor baby!_

Narcissa stood up, then thought better of it and sat down again. She bit her lip.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!!!" shouted Lucious. "You will not live here anymore! Go pack your things and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Draco muttered a few words and walked out to his car, closely followed by many house elves carrying suitcases containing Draco's belongings.

He wasn't taking much. Just a few clothes, muggle ones of course. And two robes. Some art supplies, he could always come back for the others later. His mother would let him.

He waved his wand and said some magic words, and into the boot flew the cases. Draco instructed the elves to carefully place his art things in the back seats.

* * *

Narcissa watched as her son drove away once more. To a place she knows not of. Hopefully he would owl her. She waved to him even though he was out of sight already.

A single tear slipped from her eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You like? Hope so. I will write more, maybe tomorrow.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!** NEED REVIEWS SO I CAN FEEL APPRECIATED!! c

* * *

**you see that little little blue bar at the bottom left corner that says _'submit review'_? then the little arrow next to it?**

**now do you see thetiny little blue square box that says GO ??? **

**press it! press it! I know you wanna ... stop lying to yourself! dont fight the temptation of being a nasty person and save me from my misery!**

**review please!!**

**c**


	8. Boy Meets Girl Well Sorta

**A/N:** I am really sorry about the long wait, and I stress the 'long' bit. I have been really lazy. But as I promised, here is the next chapter... **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own HP.

* * *

**Dilemma**

_chapter eight_

"Mother, why must we rent out our spare room?" asked a bushy haired girl sitting on the kitchen bench.

"The clinic isn't going so well these days, seems we've been doing such a great job as dentists that nobody seems to be coming back to check their teeth." answered her mother, "Plus it will be a great way for you to meet new friends. Get off the bench please."

"But mother" Hermionehopped off the table. "I already have great friends, Harry, Ginnyand Ro..."

"Besides from them, Honey. I think you need more friends, more girl friends I think..." and she walked off out into the garden muttering something like "not that there's anything wrong with the friends you have now."

Hermione shook her head. _Yeah, it was true. They probably needed the rent money to support their living. The clinic really wasn't making much profit ..._

A woman walked into the kitchen humming a tune. It was Hermione's aunt Mandy.Aunt Mandyand Hermione's Dad's friend, Cam lived here with them too. "Hermione dearest, what ever happened to my apple pie?" came the voice of the girls aunt from inside the fridge.

"Um ... I think _he_ took it." Hermoine pointed towards a man sitting on the sofa lauging at the tv. He seemed to have crumbs all over his face and his shirt. Boy that man could eat but he never got fat! _No wonder there is never any food around _Hermione thought for a moment.

Hermoine looked out the kitchen window. She stood there for a while, just thinking of some momentsfromseventh grade.

**_flash back #1_**

_Hermione was fly__ing around the school grounds with Ginny. Yes they were flying, but not on brooms .. on wings. WIth the help of Dumbledore, the two girls had each a set of fairy wings that were spelled to keep them up in the air for the next 13 hours._

_At 8am the two girls dressed in pink started their little flying spree, Hermione carrying a basket of forever refilling confetti; and Ginny with a bow that shot out arrows that showered into hearts when it neared a person. _

_All day until after dinner the girls chucked confetti, giggled,showered hearts and giggled some more all over the student body. Everyone was all smiles._

**_flash back #2_**

_Ron was sitting in a big chair dressed as Santa Claus. Hermione, Ginny _and Harry_ were dressed as Santa's Li'l Helpers. They were wearing skimpy littlegreen things and yes ...after days of nagging, Hermione had talked Harry into wearing them too!_

_They gave out lollies and hugs to every person, whether it be a s__tudent, teacher or ghost, who dared come up and sit on Santa's lap._

**_flash back #3_**

_Hermione's eyes spilled tears like a waterfall on the last day._

_"Cheer up Hermione! We're still gonna see you for the next hundred years you live!" Ron joked, who earned a playful slap from the girl._

_There was a lot of hugging and kisses on cheeks. Though it was true that Hermione did see her friends often, that was one of the sadest days of her life._

**_end of flash backs._**

"Mum?" Hermone called as she grabbed the book sitting on the bench. "Mum, I'm heading off to the library." And she walked out of the door and out onto the street. She turned back to look at the little sign erected next to the gate.

_**Room For Lease: **Come in to negotiate._

_Whatever_ thought Hermione. She wasn't as bothered with it as she thought she was.

* * *

A silver car was parked outside the Granger's House. The young man walked up to the front door an d knocked. A lady answered. 

"Hey I'm here about the sign at your gate." The blonde guy said in a question like tone.

"Oh yeah, come in, come in. I'll just get her." Aunt Mandy said before disappearing into the back garden. The guy eyed the man sitting in front of the tele.

Later on Mrs. Granger walked into the living room. "Hi I'm Mrs. Granger" she introduced herself.

_Now where had I heard that name before_ He thought before saying, "Hello. I'm Draco."

* * *

Hermione came home late that night. She had phoned her mother to let them know that she was gonna be home late and start dinner without her. Hermione had hung out at the London Mall for the day with Ginny and Harry. Ron was still in Romania with Charlie and the dragons. 

She walked straight to her bedroom since everyone else seemed to have gone to bed already. She was so sleepy that she didn't even notice that she sign outside had been taken down.

* * *

**Mean while:**

Draco was in his new room. It wasn't big. It was actually quite small. But it was ok. It was home now, where else could he go? Vanessa was history now. Malfoy Manor was off limits now as well. He would just have to settle with a muggle home now. No magic what so ever was to be performed in the wake of these people, what a shame. Draco shut his eyes. He thought of his own room back at Malfoy Manor, what was to happen with his remaining stuff that he couldn't fit in his car? All that art work and all?

With that last sad thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Draco woke up considerably early. He looked at his watch it read 6:57am. He was still fully dressed, he didn't feel like unpacked yet to find his PJs. He'd do that tonight. He put away that thought and walked out of the room. He rounded the corner and opened the bathroom door. He sleepily undid his pant zip and was about totake hisunderwear off when... "AHHHHHHH!!!" screamed a girl sitting on the toilet.

The girlcovered her eyes quickly with her hands. She had had a late night and had woken up so early that when she went to the toilet this morning she had fallen asleep.

Draco instantly pulled his pant zip up and apologised many times as he ran out the door. _Why dont they bloody have locks on these doors?!? _He cursed.

He hadn't had time to look at the girl's face in all that comotion, and hadn't noticed it was someone he knew.

As Draco waited outside the bathroom door, Mr and Mrs Granger rushed out of their room. "What is it? What happend?" demanded Mr Granger.

"Erm... I... Um..." Draco couldn't find a way to explain that he was just about to pee on their daughter. "Um ... I kinda walked in on that ..."

Mrs Granger looked horrified. "Oh Hermione! Are you ok?" she slammed on the door.

_Hermione? That name sounds _really_ familiar_.

"I'm fine." came a disgruntled Hermione. Hermione hadn't realised that it was Draco that she almost _saw_.

* * *

Neither Draco or Hermone came out for breakfast later that morning. Just before lunch time, the two bumped into again.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!?!" Hermione was heard shouting in Draco's face, at the same time as heyelled "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!"

* * *

**A/N:** again I apologise for my long break since October.

I hope this chapter wasn't too short. and it wasn't that good either.

I have lost the peice of paper from where I had written down all the chapter outlines, and this chapter is just from what i remember of it. I may have to take this chapter down and update it later when and if i find it.

And i had read through what i have so far in the last 7 chapters, and i noticed like hundreds of spelling and grammar mistakes! SORRY!! I was just slacking off in my spelling department, i am actually a good speller. but my grammar sucks real bead so if you see any mistakes, go ahead a tell me.

**Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**Reviewers:**

(This is just for the reviewers who reviewed during and after Sept. 2004. **Thanks to the other reviewers also**)

**nicetuff**: Yeah it was just one ofthe storiesI had writer's block with. & Thanks for adding me to your Fav Story & Author Alert. And thanx for nagging me about this story. Hope you're enjoying your vacation!

**Dumdumditz23**: Thanks for your review ... here's your update.

**slyswin28**: Thanks for your review. ok.

**kelli**: Do Hermione and Draco get together? You'll just have to see. ;-)

**Tru2urheart**: Thank you!

**Random Gal**: Thank you! And here's your update!

**Lady-Delphinea**: Thanks for your review. I never intended for Vanessa to be that up herself, but thats just how it all turned out. And I agree she is. And thanks for adding this fanfic to your Fav Stories list. Draco has always beenmore than ok.. hehez .. he's like my fav character! Oh and here's your update.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Friends?

**Dilemma**

* * *

what happened in chapter 8:

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!?!" Hermione was heard shouting in Draco's face, at the same time as heyelled "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" __

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

"_Granger_? Whatare you doing here?" Draco remembered her brown bushy hair. Hermione hadn't changed since he last saw her on graduation just before summer.

"What am _I_ doing here? This is _my _house. What are _you _doing here?" Hermione shut her eyes and took deep breaths. She opened them and stared right into the eyes of her worst enemy, daring him to speak.

"_Your_ house?" Draco looked at her with disbelief. _How could I have been so dumb?_ he kicked himself mentally. _no wonder the name Hermione Granger sounded so familiar! _"If I had known this was _your_ house, I would never have ... "

"Cut the crap and tell me why you're here?" Hermione snapped. She had totally forgot about the toilet scene for now. "What, you want my money or something?" She looked around the hall for something to hit him with, nothing, the hallway was empty.

"No, I dont want your money! I have my own! Why would I want the money of a filthy little mudbl..." Draco mentally kicked himself again. If he was to stay here for atlest another couple days, he would have to watch his manners.

Hermione scowled. _Of all people, it just had to be Malfoy that was renting the spare room._ "What? Can't you finish your sentence anymore?" Hermione teased him. "You scared you'll get kicked outta this house as well?" she stuck her tongue out and stalked into her room, muttering "what an arsehole... stupid..." She shut the door with a loud bang.

Draco was about to walk off to his room when Hermione's door openedagian,butjust wide enough for her face to be visable. She had just remembered the incident in the toilet, "And next time ...knock before you ever open another door in this house."

"Don't lie Granger, I know you liked it." Draco smirked and walked away.

Hermione made a face to his retreatingback. "what ever".

* * *

When Hermione's parents, Aunt and Cam had packed away lunch, Hermione walked into the kitchen, pouting. Mrs Granger was still washing the dishes. She turned when she heard her daughter walk in. "Hello, Hermione dear. What's wrong?"

The young girl pouted some more and sat on the tall chairs behind the bench. "Who invited Malfoy to live in this house?"

"Malfoy? Oh you mean _that_ blonde guy, Draco?"

"Yes, _that_ blonde guy, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, we didn't _invite_ him." Hermione had just noticed that her mum spoke the same way she did, in italics.

"Well then _why_ is he _here_? Why did you have to let _him_ rent out the spare room?"

Mrs Granger frowned. "It just so happened that _he _was the first one to ask about the room." Mrs Granger had finished the dishes and wiped her wet hands on her apron. She put her hand on her daughter's face gently. "Honey, we _need_ the money anyway. Get to know him and..."

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "Get to _know _him?_Get to know him!_ I already _know _him! He's, like, my _worst_ enemy. I've told you before. I _hate_ him."

"Don't say _that. _He might hear you."

"Mother, _he_ hates me just as much as well." Hermione stressed, _did her mother ever listen to what she said those times she had been home for the holidays?_

"So he's a wizard?"Mrs Granger smiled. "Well, just start a _new_ beginning and become _friends._ It's the least you can do for us old people, you know."

_"Well_, if we needed the money why cant Aunt Mandy and Cam move out, then we wouldn't _have_ to spend so much money on _food_."

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed. "Hermione. How _could_ you say such things!" And she turned abruptly andwalked out to water the plants in the garden.

Hermione scowled and walked over to the fridge.

* * *

Draco heard a knock on his bedroom door. _Ooh, my first visitor!_ he thought. He got up, put a smile on his face and opened the door. But as soon as he saw who it was, his smile turned into an annoyed looked. He just stood at the doorway, staring at her with one eyebrow raised, expecting Hermione to say something.

"Don't look at me like that or I'llclaw your eyes out." she threatened. Then with a forced smile she said, "I brought you fruit as a gesture of kindness." Draco looked at her hands. She had indeed brought fruit. Thank goodness for that, he_ was_ getting hungry.

He tried to take the tray from her and close the door but she wouldn't let him. "Um.. Thanks. Bye" He tugged on the tray once more.

"Invite me in." Hermione said trough a forced smile.

Draco continued staring at her for a few seconds before moving out of the way. Hermione set the tray down on the desk and sat down on the chair. "So..."

Draco had walked over to his suitcase and started searching for clothes. He looked up, "What?"

Hermione looked at the fruit and selected a grape before saying: "My mother thought that... that we should become..." Hermione swallowed, her throat was getting very dry, "... friends." She continued and popped the grape into her mouth, not looking up at him once.

Draco laughed. "Friends? Whoa ... and you agreed?" He stared at her with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Hermione looked up. "Um..." She looked unsure, "... yeah I did."

"Oh."

"So..."

"Um."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, I know I am." Draco smiled cheekily.

"No, you_ idiot_, are you down with that?"

"Yeah, I guess." Draco went back to his suitcase, looking for his jeans. "Where _are_ those jeans?"

Hermione looked at the blue jeans lying on Draco's bed. "Um... I dunno." Hermione took a strawberry and bit into it to stop her from laughing.

Draco stood up and looked towards Hermione. "Hey, Granger?" Hermione looked up at him to show that she was listening. "Hey, since you're a witch, and I suppose your parents know about it, may I use magic as well?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What _none_ of those nasty come-backs of yours?" She looked him up and down, as if she was searching for one of his come-backs that could be hiding somewhere.

"Hey, if I wanted my 'cum' back, I'd wipe it off your mother's face." Draco joked.

Hermione opened her mouth in shock, _I hadn't expected that_ she thought. So instead she shook her head and said... "Oooh." She looked back down at the fruit, it had become a habbit now in the past couple of minutes. "You know, I never knew you could be _so_ funny." She grinned.

"Oh. You didn't think I could _be_ funny?" Hermione shook her head. "Then what did you think I was like?" Draco asked her with a wide grin, moving towards her.

Hermione looked at him. She felt really short right about now. He was standing right in front of her while she was sitting down, with only, like, 10cm between them. "I always thought you were ... cold and heartless." both their smiles faded.

Draco crouched down so that his eyes were level with Hermione's, he moved in closer, and closer. five centimetres. two centimetres. Hermione's eyes widened in horror and she held her breath. He moved closer... but instead of what Hermione thought he was gonna do, he went straight past her face and whispered in her ear, "You're wrong. I _do_ have a heart, and I _do _have feelings."

He moved away and smirked. He reached out and grabbed a piece of apple. "You shouldn't get your hopes up to high next time, Granger" He teased Hermione.

Hermione made a face at him and poked her tongue out. "Yeah, yeah" _Damn!_ She cursed in her mind. Sure she had said she hated him, but he was right, he had gotten her hopes up, it would have been her first kiss. (**A/N:_ I dont know if V.Krum ever kissed her, but lets just say he didn't_**)

Draco turned around, back to his suitcase, once again in search of the jeans that were still laying on his bed.

Hermione smiled, "Your jeans are on your bed" she admitted."...and yes you may use magic." Draco turned and looked at his bed, he silently mouthed 'oh', then he turned to Hermione and smiled. "Thanks. And could you please go out now, I gotta change."

"Where are you going?"

"Um... out... I dunno."

"Come with me to say good bye to Ron before he leaves to Romania." Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Say goodbye to that _weasel_? Are you kidding?" Draco laughed.

"No I'm not kidding." Hermione said seriously.

"Nah... I think I'll go shopping for some more paints."

"Paints? You paint?" Hermione looked up at him excitedly, forgetting all about Ron for the moment.

"Yeah, and Idraw and everything."

"Are you good?"

"I would hope so." both of them smiled. "now please go, I need to change." Hermione smiled and said ok.

As she was closing the door she peeked at him, he was side on to her and had taken his shirt off. Hermione grinned and thought she was gonna faint, she then closed the door and walked off to her own bedroom smiling.

* * *

Unknown to all, a woman in her late forties was standing at the doorway of the bathroom. She had seen her daughter walk happily out of Draco Malfoy's bedroom.

She smiled to herself and walked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all! I never got to wish you all a Merry Christmas! I was so sleepy when I wrote chapter 8. So i totally forgot. And I went back to read it, I made so many spelling mistakes and missing words and spaces. Wow, I never knew I was that bad! hehez.

**Oh and thanks alot to my reviewers.**

Well anyway, I hope you all had a good Christmas! I didn't, I had a sore tummy all day! awww.

I hope you liked this chapter!

I'm going on holidays to Melbourne in on Wednesday night (29 Dec.) So the next chapter/s will be atleast after the 20th Jan (Thursday)

please review.

**Have a Happy New Year!! Loving you all so much .... from Princess Sandy**


End file.
